Iranian Empire
The Iranian Empire is a colonial nation in which it started colonialism in the Post-Apocolyptic world after the blackout. It is competeing with the Empire of Japan, United Kingdom, Soviet Union and China for colonial dominance. History After the Blackout, loyalists of the National Council of Iran overthrew the Islamic Republic of Iran and overthrew it's members and made Reza Pahlavi the new Shahanshah of Iran. All the way up to the events of the TV series. Iran has become a major colonial power with Japan and the UK to gain power since America is no more and the Soviet Union ended up being reborn. The Iranian Empire after the series stopped it's colonialism will attract the wrong kind of attention of America. Government Iran is ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy in which the Shahanshah is the ruler, first is the Shahanshah, then the Shahbanu (Empress), Then the rest of the Imperial family who is followed by the Privy Council who elects the Prime Minister, then the Prime Minister and his cabinet, then the aristocracy, then the military, then the police, then the people themselves. Military The Military is just like the Monroe Republic uniform, except All new recruits at some point have the Pahlavi Crest instead of an "M" branded onto either the right or left wrist. This serves as a means of identification among soldiers. New conscripts or recruits wear black uniforms with a number on the upper sleeve. The simple design makes them easy to manufacture, and the number allows for easy identification of the recruit. Enlisted or conscripted soldiers wear dark grey-blue uniforms with a shoulder patch showing the insignia of the Pahlavi Flag for field duty. The color allows for easy identification of friendly troops on the battlefield, as well as some measure of camouflage. Some troops, possibly Non-Commissioned Officers, wear crude leather armor, although it is not effective against bullets or crossbow bolts. Certain elite soldiers wear pre-Blackout bulletproof vests and military backpacks for some operations. Their use of Humvees and M35 trucks makes them a rapid response force of sorts. Officers wear the uniform of the Imperial Guard of the Pahlavi Dynasty. Members Cabinet * Ali Khan Mansour - President of the Privy Council * Frood Fouladvand - Prime Minister * Navia Gavahliza - Foreign Minister * Gholamreza Omari - Armament Minister * Amar Nejada - Minister of Defense * Ahmjamidi Nejori - Minister of Intelligence Military * Gormari Al Maktoum - Chief of Staff * Mohammed Khan - Warlord of Army * Najura Khan - Admiral of Navy * Ajamedi Gomar - Air Marshall * Afkhami A. * Khan Nakziam * Khan Koopal * Yasmine Kalli * Nizampour * Quaranshah * Mehdi Mahdavi-Karubi * Mohammad Asqar Musavi-Khoinima * Sadeq Khalkhali Vassals * Malaysia ** Abdullah of Pahang - Supreme Ruler of Malaysia, Sultan of Pahang and head of House Bendahara ** Abdul Halim of Kedah - Sultan of Kedah and head of House Mahawangsa ** Muhammad V of Kelatan, Sultan of Keletan and head of House Long Yunus ** Sultan Ibrahim Ismail of Johor, Sultan of Johor and head of House Temenggong ** Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu, Sultan of Terengganu and a chieftan of House Bendahara ** Sharafuddin of Selengor, Sultan of Selengor and head of House Daeng Chelak ** Sirajuddin of Perlis, Raja of Perlis and head of House Jamalullail ** Nazrin Shah of Perak, Sultan of Perak and head of House Perak.Vassals * Venezuela ** Hugo Chavez - President * Dominican Republic ** Antonio Cosme Imbert Barrera - President * Libya ** Khalifa Belqasim Haftar - Caudillo Category:Nations in Asia Category:Colonial Empire